Paperwork
by KSTapp
Summary: They had the evening alone together and there he was doing paperwork


Paperwork

Usually she was the one spending the day and often half the night on paperwork. Since they had moved in together though, it was Killian burning the midnight oil working over paperwork.

He had been determined to prove to her the he could fit into her modern world. When Killian had mentioned getting a job and she wasn't sure what she had expected but now the dining table was covered with accounting books, maps and charts.

Emma had to admit (just not out loud) that she was impressed. He had purchased a vessel and chartered trips around the shores of Storybrooke. From what she had heard they were very entertaining trips. He seemed to be turning a nice little profit and that's where the unfortunate paperwork came in.

Every afternoon this week she had come home to him pouring over the books. It was beginning to annoy her. She would make sure she got all of her work done so that she could spend the evening with Henry and Killian only to end up going to bed and falling asleep before he even made it to bed.

Well, tonight was going to be different. Henry was staying with Regina tonight and Emma was going to convince Killian there was more to life than paperwork. And if she could get her paperwork done before she got home, then so could he.

Sure enough when she got home, Killian was concentrating on his ledger. He didn't even look up when she came in. If it hadn't been for his standard greeting of "Evening Love" she would have thought he hadn't noticed that she was home.

Emma eased herself onto the table and crossed her legs. "So what do you want for dinner tonight? Henry's staying at Regina's" She could've sworn he paused what he was doing for a second, but perhaps it was wishful thinking.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Obviously it was going to take more than sitting in front of him on the table to get his attention.

When they had first moved in they had trouble keeping their hands off of each other when Henry wasn't home. "Bologna sandwiches it is then." She had barely swung her legs off the table before his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"You would not be so cruel Swan." He nuzzled her neck. The one and only experience he had with bologna had not been a good one. "Did you have a rough day?" The bologna threat only came out when she was in a mood about something. Usually something he had or hadn't done but was supposed to have.

"No." She shouldn't have to explain this to him. "I thought that we could have a romantic night alone with Henry over at Regina's but you won't pull your attention away from your paperwork. It's been like this for a few weeks." She tried to move out of his lap, but his hold on her tightened.

"I'm sorry Love. I just want to make sure this is a success. It was never my intention to ignore you." Now he thought about it, they hadn't really spent very much time alone lately. He should take advantage of it.

"Now I just sound clingy and needy." Emma felt silly. She was proud of what he had accomplished but they needed time for them as well.

"Nonsense." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Why don't we order a pizza and watch a movie and see where the night takes us." He could finish balancing the ledger in the morning. Tonight his attention needed to be focused on her.

"I want a date night at least once a week no matter what evil's in town." If their relationship was going to last they needed to work at it.

"Deal." He began kissing his way up her neck.

"No paperwork being done once dinner's made." She arched her neck as he reached her jaw and began kissing his way along her jaw.

"Agreed. How hungry are you?" He was starving, just not for food.

"The pizza can wait." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him up out of the chair with her. "I think it's time you make it up to me for ignoring me."

It was two hours later before the phone call was made for the pizza. Paperwork and homework was now finished before dinner and date night was on a Friday.

THE END


End file.
